Acolytes of Nihility
The Acolytes of Nihility were a group of five skilled magic users who served the Soul Grazer directly, acting as agents of his will and eliminating those who posed a threat to the Circle of Shadows. Each member was trained personally by the Soul Grazer and taught shadow magic, as well as being given a specially-crafted weapon (with one exeption). They were also taught to abandon their previous lives, so that they may dedicate themselves to their task. Members The Defiler (deceased) The Defiler is the wielder of the staff known as Yol'gonoz, known for its ability to conjure up disease. He tends to rely on spreading disease and plague to eliminate his enemies, and is essentially a master of sickness. Personality-wise, the Defiler is by far the most cunning, utilizing specific diseases to fight certain species. He was killed above Jalgor at the beginning of Hour of Reckoning: Part 2. The Deceiver The Deceiver wields the two swords known as Walnorak and Juhikon, though she's usually not a user of weaponry. She tends to utilize her magic to deceive and trick others, as well as for conducting intensive manipulation. Personality-wise, the Deceiver tends to trick others and come off as a nice person in order to manipulate them. She was the last acolyte to die, during Hour of Reckoning: Part 2. The Breaker (deceased) The Breaker's weapon of choice is the warhammer known as Nalvorok, massive in size and capable of fracturing skulls with a single hit. He's the strongest of the five, and a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Very few have survived a fight with this behemoth. Personality-wise, the Breaker is a cunning tactician who will often direct battle strategies. He unfortunately met his end in Hour of Reckoning: Part 1. The Magus (deceased) Unlike the others, the Magus refused to take up a specially-crafted weapon, opting to be blessed with more magical power instead. He's the most magically-adept of the five, using any and all spells available to him to eliminate his foes. Personality-wise, the Magus is borderline insane. He'll always look for opportunities to use his spells, and is hard to keep control of. He was the first to die during Hour of Reckoning: Part 1. The Torturer (deceased) The Torturer prefers to use a strange weapon known as Mkalburar, a set of spiked balls attached to a chain, with said balls being imbued with shadow magic. True to his name, he is by far the cruelest of the group, torturing his foes before giving them a sloppy, bloody death with both his weapon and his magic. Personality-wise, the Torturer is the most sadistic of the group, often refusing to kill a target directly and opting to make them feel unforgiveable pain. He was killed on Ascerth during Hour of Reckoning: Part 1. Trivia *The Acolytes of Nihility are inspired by the Knights of Ren from Star Wars, as well as the Black Order from the Marvel comics. Category:Groups Category:Ghostrealm Characters